The present invention is directed towards billiard tables, also known as pool tables, and more particularly, towards improvements to the standard pool table and pool table cover.
The game of billiards or pool is a centuries-old pastime that is played throughout the world. In order to effectively play the game, a quality constructed and assembled, and level pool table is required. Such quality pool tables include specially designed pool table covers that are precisely measured and stretched to created a desirable playing surface on the table. If either the construction or assembly of the pool table is shoddy, or if the pool table cover becomes worn, the quality of the game can be negatively impacted. Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements to the construction and assembly of pool tables, as well as to pool table covers.